Life With Hannah
by Ackleholic89
Summary: Hannah Montana walked into the cold, plain white conference room, with her dad and agent. Her PR person and a few other people that were associated with Hannah were already seated...Jiley and Lily with somebody, not sure who yet. Rated Teen for safety.
1. Best EnemiesWorst Friends

**Okay, so peoples…this is my first Hannah Fic. I'm not a Hannah fanatic so, don't bite my head off if I get something wrong. I just enjoy writing.**

**This story takes place…well…I'm not sure when it takes place exactly. So far school has started a few weeks ago and Jake Ryan started school at the beginning of the year. Confused? Sorry.**

**I DO NOT OWN "HANNAH MONTANA", NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH DISNEY CHANNEL BY ANY MEANS**

**The characters I made up in this chapter are Barry, Elizabeth, Bryan Fielder and Todd Krosse. Any similarities to actual persons living or dead is completely coincidental.**

Hannah Montana walked into the cold, plain white conference room, with her dad and manager. Her PR person and a few other people that were associated with Hannah were already seated.

"Hi." Hannah greeted the rest of the people shaking each of their hands politely-it was the natural Tennessee way of life. Hannah sat down in an empty chair and tucked a strand of her blonde wig behind her ear. She was nervous as to why this meeting had been called on such short notice. Something must have been wrong, but she was just glad to have gotten out of school early and get an extra day to study for that History exam.

Hannah looked from her left to her right, seeing her father and her manager on either side of her. Directly across from her was her PR person, Elizabeth, and the rest of the table was filled with people she didn't know.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, Hannah, but recently concert membership has been declining." One of the unfamiliar people, whose name she found out was Barry, spoke up.

Hannah didn't know what to say to that. She had noticed it, but she thought it was just her and her silly fears again. What did this mean? Was she considered a nobody now? Would she still continue her double life, or would she just be known as Miley Stewart from now on? Would there be no more Hannah Montana?

Hannah fidgeted in her seat and when she didn't answer, Barry continued.

"We thought about announcing a new CD, but somehow, we don't see how just announcing that you'll record a new CD soon will cut it. Plus, you can't tour until summer, what with school just starting back…I just have a feeling that we'd lose more fans that gain them."

Hannah nodded. "So…" Hannah pressed. "What _are_ we going to do?"

"Well," Elizabeth spoke up. "An opportunity just fell into our laps, and we think it will work out nicely."

Hannah shifted her eyes, as if waiting for someone to give her a hint as to what she was going to do. "Okay?" She finally spoke up. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." one of the other unfamiliar people said. "My name is Bryan Fielder. I'm directing a new movie called _Best Enemies/Worst Friends_." He pulled a stack of papers out of his briefcase and handed them to Hannah. She realized that the stack of papers she saw was a neatly bound script to the movie. Hannah began to flip through the pages of the script as Bryan continued to explain. "The story is basically about two kids, Kingston and Ryanne, who are totally opposite and pretty much end up falling for each other through a series of events. We're offering you the part of Ryanne."

"Me?" Hannah asked. "In a movie? But I don't act."

"Well now's the perfect time to start." her manager said.

"Do you think I could do it?" Hannah asked turning to her father.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to, bud."

Hannah thought it over for a few minutes before finally agreeing. They all signed the appropriate forms and were about to leave when Elizabeth said, "We thought it would be nice if you and the actor that's going to play Kingston got to know each other before filming starts in two weeks."

"Cool. Who is it?" Hannah asked.

The door behind her opened up and she heard a man's voice say. "I'm sorry we're late. Traffic was really bad."

"It's alright, Todd." Elizabeth told the man. "Hannah, this is Todd Krosse and his client, Jake Ryan."

Hannah extended her hand politely to each of the guys standing in front of her, but wasn't doing it very happily toward Jake. She had met Jake earlier this week. He was in a lot of her classes at school and seemed to be quite the egomaniac.

"Hi, Hannah. It's great to finally meet you." Jake said.

Hannah gritted her teeth and said, "Same here."

"We thought it would be easier to get to know each other if you spent the next two weeks at Jake's school."

"Awesome!" Jake said.

"No!" Hannah replied at the same time. "I mean…wouldn't that be distracting for the students there. Having two famous people in their class."

"That's true." Jake said. "It's pretty distracting with just me." He flashed a smile.

Hannah looked at him then rolled her eyes in disgust.

Barry and Elizabeth exchanged glances and looked as if they were talking with their facial expressions.

"Well," Elizabeth started. "At least for the rest of the week. It's only two days. I really insist on it, Hannah. Then you two can spend time together after school."

Hannah looked at all of the people in the room. She couldn't say 'no.' "Alright." she sighed.

-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-M-H-

Miley walked forcefully (because, technically, she didn't stomp) up to her room and shut the door.

She pulled her phone out just as it started ringing. Lily. Just the person she wanted to talk to.

"Hello?" Miley said as she answered the phone.

"Miley, what happened? Why'd you leave early?"

"You'll never guess."

"Okay…then tell me."

Miley plopped down on her bed. "Hannah got offered a lead role in a movie."

"No way!" Lily was happy for her friend.

"Yes, and guess who the other lead role went to."

Lily thought for a moment. "Jesse McCartney!"

"Um, no. Jake Ryan."

"You and Jake are going to be in a movie together?!"

"Yep, and not only that, Elizabeth feels it would be better for Hannah and Jake to get to know each other. Hannah's going to be going to Jake's school for the rest of the week." Lily could tell by her best friend's voice that she was less than enthused about it.

"Well, what's_ Miley_ going to do?"

"My dad's downstairs making an excuse right now."

"Hey, you know…since you're going to be Hannah tomorrow, do mind talking to a certain best friend of yours?"

"Lily?!"

Lily sighed. "Well, I tried."

Miley laughed. "Hannah might arrange a little something."


	2. 3 More Months

**Thanks to Ryan T. Morris for pointing out that little mistake about Miley's dad being her manager. I said manager, but I don't think that's what I meant. I think I was thinking agent or producer…oh well, just know it was some guy that mattered.**

**I don't own anybody in this chapter.**

Miley groaned as she was woken up by her alarm clock. She had to get up even earlier to make herself Hannah in time for school. She had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock on the front door.

She took a deep breath then heard her father call, "Hannah! The limo's here!"

Hannah walked downstairs, kissed her father goodbye and got into the limo. She played with all the little buttons nervously as they rode to Jake's house. When the limo finally stopped, she only sat there for about a minute before the door opened and Jake peeked inside.

"Nice to see you, Hannah." He said, flashing a smile.

'He makes me sick.' she thought. "Nice to see you too, Jake."

He climbed in and soon the driver took off toward the school.

Hannah adjusted her wig for the umpteenth time since she had been in the limo.

"You look fine. It's just middle school." Jake said as he turned to Hannah. She had briefly forgotten that he was in the car with her. She smiled nervously and stuck her hands in her lap.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous." She told him. The truth was, she wasn't sure if people in her school would put two and two together. Miley wasn't there, but as soon as Hannah leaves, she shows up again. If it was her, she'd get a little suspicious.

The limo pulled up to the front of the school and Jake got out first. Hannah wasn't sure if he was just being a gentlemen, or if he was just being Jake, but he reached inside and helped her out of the limo.

"Oh my GOD! It's Hannah Montana!" A seventh grader that Miley had never met screamed out. Almost instantly her and Jake were surrounded by hundreds of adoring fans. She felt his arm sweep around her and pull her through the crowd.

"What are you doing?!" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm protecting you." He told her.

"Protecting me? From what?" She asked him as they got to the double doors at the school's entrance. They looked back at the sea of students. Hannah hadn't realized how many there were around them. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem."

He linked his arm with hers which made her ask, "What are you doing now? People are going to think we're together."

"So? Let them think what they want to think. We know the truth."

Hannah wanted to protest, but then she thought of how funny it would be if everybody thought that her and Jake were together, when in actuality she hated his guts. They walked down the school hall and eventually came to an intersection where they could go left or right. Jake turned left and Hannah wanted to go right.

"Where are you going? I thought your homeroom was down this way." Hannah said.

"It is, I was just going to the bath-…wait. How did you know where my homeroom was?" Hannah looked as if she were a deer caught in headlights.

"I…"

"Hannah Montana!"

'Lilly! Thank God!' Hannah thought as she turned toward her best friend. "Lilly? Right?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh! You remember me?!"

'Hey, she's doing pretty good at this acting thing…maybe I should introduce her to Bryan.' "Of course. How could I forget? You climbed into my dressing room window and I gave you my scarf. I half expected to see you wearing it."

"Well…I kind of lost it."

"Lost it?"

"Yeah. I made the mistake of bringing it to school and-"

"Oh…I understand."

"Hannah Montana?!"

Hannah didn't have to look to know that voice came from Amber.

"Hey." She said, smiling the best she could then turned back to Lilly. "So, maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"Really?! Can I bring my friend Oliver?"

"Oliver? Wasn't he the one who I gave my towel to?"

"Yeah." Lilly laughed.

"Sure. Bring him along."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later, Hannah."

"Later, Lilly." Hannah turned back to Amber. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I'm Amber. I'm a huge fan."

"Oh…okay." Hannah smiled uneasily. 'Hey, maybe I'm not as bad at this acting thing than I thought.'

"Can I sit with you at lunch too?"

"Oh! I'm sorry…I don't think we'll have enough room at the table."

"Oh….." Amber sounded really disappointed, almost making Hannah feel bad. Almost.

"So Hannah, you ready to go?" Jake said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She cringed.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They made it through the first half of the day in tact. When they got to lunch Hannah told Jake that Lilly and Oliver would be sitting with them. Jake randomly picked two of the many people standing around the table to sit with them too.

"So, where's your friend?" He asked Lilly.

"Oh! You mean Miley?"

"Yeah. I saw her in the office before I left to meet Hannah yesterday. Did she get in trouble?"

Hannah stared at her food, inching closer and closer until the spaghetti was almost touching her nose.

"She got real sick. She thinks she has the flu." Hannah looked up and smiled at Lilly.

"So, this Miley girl…" Hannah started. "Who is she?"

"She's only mine and Oliver's best friend in the whole entire world."

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "She's really nice. She actually treats me like I'm a normal human being. I think you'd like her."

"I think I would too." Hannah smiled and caught a glimpse of Lilly's smirk. Oliver was enjoying his food too much even care that they were talking about Miley. He didn't even act like Hannah was sitting there. He definitely wouldn't be getting introduced to Bryan.

They made it through the last half of the day as well. Jake and Hannah got into the limo and sat in silence for the first few minutes.

"So, Hannah, what did you think of my school?"

"Um…it was very…school-like?" She said, not sure how to answer the question.

"Sorry." He said blushing at the stupidity of the question. "That was dumb."

"No problem." She laughed.

"What are you going to do after the movie?" Jake asked.

"Um, I don't know. Probably concerts. School. Parties. What about you?"

"I'm going to move back to L.A. I think."

"Really?" 'There really is a God.'

"Yeah…" The limo fell silent again and Hannah begin to play with her hands.

They finally began to get closer to Jake's house so he started getting his things together. "Well, Hannah, today was…interesting."

"Yeah…Hey, Jake, how long should it take to film the movie?"

"About three months. Why?"

"Oh no reason." she said, as she mentally reminded herself to start the countdown when she got home.

Only three more months of having to deal with Jake Ryan.


	3. Do you trust him?

**Okay…So I'm, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update. I had about half the chapter written and got writer's block. Then I went out of town and anyways…enough excuses. Let's just get back to the story.**

Miley kicked her shoes off and fell back onto her bed. Just as she closed her eyes the phone rang. She groaned and rolled over. Her hand was hovered over the phone when it finally stopped ringing. She sighed as she let her hand fall onto the bed.

"Miley! Lilly in ten!" She heard Jackson say.

"I'm in my room!" she called down. Fifteen seconds later Lilly pounded through Miley's bedroom door.

"So, Miley, you'll never guess who was at our school today...Hannah Montana!"

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you tell me that?"

"That way, when Miley comes back to school on Monday and everybody tells you that Hannah Montana was there, you can tell them that your best friend, Lilly, already told you and you wouldn't be lying."

Miley laughed and shook her head. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lilly said as she flopped down onto her best friend's bed. "So, how's it going with Jake?"

"He's moving back to L.A. after we finish the movie-that means only three more months!"

"Well…that's good…I guess." Miley wanted to press the issue of Lilly's 'I guess', but decided not to.

Lilly hung out for a little while and when she finally went home, Miley decided to check her email.

Nothing for Miley, except for Junk mail. She knew that Hannah's account would be just the opposite.

There were tons of emails from This Kid or That Kid from Malibu, saying 'Hey Hannah, you came to my school today.' and half of them asked her whether or not her and Jake were together. She ended up sending a mass email to all of her fans clearing up the fact that her and Jake definitely were NOT dating.

Just as she was about to sign off she got an IM.

_ZombieSlayahGuy: Hey Miley, missed you at school today._

She sighed and typed back.

_SmileyMiley02: I'm sick. Won't be back til Monday._

_ZombieSlayahGuy: Yeah, Lilly said something bout that. Hannah Montana was there today. We're doing a movie together._

_SmileyMiley02: Good 4 u._

_ZombieSlayahGuy: Well, I guess I'll let u get ur rest. Hope u feel better soon._

_SmileyMiley02: thanks. Bye._

_ZombieSlayahGuy: bye._

Miley quickly signed off and immediately received a text message on her Hannah phone.

Of course it was from Jake.

_**Jake-'What r u doin sat.?'**_

_**Hannah- 'Nothing y?'**_

_**Jake- wanna hang?**_

_**Hannah- I guess. Where?**_

She expected another text message, but instead it started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the movies."

'He didn't even bother to say hello!' She thought. "I thought we were supposed to be getting to know each other. We can't do that in a movie theater."

"Exactly."

"Umm…I…I don't know. How about lunch?"

"Okay, well I'll pick you up at 12?"

"Uhh….sure."

"Okay, then it's settled. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I got to study for that math quiz."

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"Leave that to me."

They said their goodbyes and Miley went downstairs.

"Hey, Daddy."

"Hey, bud, do you mind setting the table?"

"Yes, but I'll do it anyway."

"I figured you would." He said with a smirk.

As Miley walked over to the cabinet to grab the plates she said, "So, daddy, Hannah's going to have lunch with Jake on Saturday."

"Really? Where?" Her dad asked as he finished up dinner.

"I don't know. He told me to leave it to him." She responded as she walked back over to the table and placed them in their respective spots.

"And you trust him?" He asked as he turned the stove off.

Miley leaned on the back of a chair and sighed."Not at all."


	4. The Lunch Date

Friday came and went and the next thing Miley knew, she was getting ready for her lunch with Jake. Lilly had called and insisted on coming over to help Miley get ready for Jake and Hannah's 'date'. Miley tried convincing Lilly that it wasn't a date, but she didn't want to buy it. When she was sure Hannah was ready, Lilly left.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Hannah took a deep before opening it, half surprised to find Jake himself standing in front of her and not the limo driver.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I guess." She replied. He held his arm out for her to link with hers, but she walked right by him. She would have opened the limo door herself too, if he wouldn't have run to car to get it for her.

"Thanks." She grumbled. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said with a smirk.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"What? You don't trust me?"

'Exactly.' "No, that's not it…I just don't like surprises." Which wasn't a complete lie.

"You'll like this one." He smiled knowingly, worrying her even more.

About fifteen minutes later the car stopped and they stepped out. Jake made Hannah close her eyes and he even put his hands over them so she couldn't cheat, which made her really nervous.

When he moved his hands and told her to open her eyes, there was a small yacht in front of her.

"Come on. Let's go inside." He said.

She followed him to the lower deck where he had a small picnic lunch sat up.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting anything like this." She said truthfully.

"Well, I figured, if we're supposed to be getting to know each other, then we should be alone. Not around a bunch of people that are bound to recognize us and interrupt every five minutes for an autograph or picture- Not that I don't love my fans and aren't grateful for them, but sometimes I need time to myself."

Hannah nodded and smiled. "I know what you mean."

"So, shall we sit?" He asked and motioned to the table.

"I guess."

They both sat down and fixed their plates in silence, so Hannah decided to say something. "So...is this your yacht, or are you renting it?"

"Neither. It belongs to my uncle. He's letting me borrow it."

"Oh…"

"So, tell me, Hannah…are you excited about the movie?"

Hannah thought about it. "I don't know really. It's new, and kind of scary. I think I'm more nervous than I am excited."

"I know what you mean. But don't worry. I'll be there to help you."

Hannah smiled. 'Did I just smile? A real smile? Am I really happy that he's going to be there? I mean I hate him. Don't I?'

There was an awkward silence before Hannah decided to speak again. "So, I checked my email. Everybody was asking me if we were together. I ended up sending a mass email to tell them we weren't." 'Why did I just tell him that?'

Jake laughed a little nervously and replied, "Yeah, it's crazy. Two celebrities spend five minutes together and all of a sudden everyone thinks their dating. The next thing you know, people will be saying that we decided to get married because your pregnant."

They both laughed. 'Was that real laugh? Am I really having a good time?' Hannah thought to herself. How could she actually be enjoying herself around Jake Ryan? All of a sudden Jake's phone began to go off, pulling Hannah from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes. "It's the producer. I need to take this."

He flipped his phone open and answered. "Hello?…"He paused and Hannah could hear a muffled voice coming from the other end. "Um…okay?" He looked puzzled. "Yeah, she's right here, did you want to tell her too?" As he listened to the producer talk, his mouth opened slightly.

'Wow, he looks so cute with that look on his face. And his lips are so- wait! What am I thinking? I can't like Jake. I hate him! He's such an egomaniac…well, maybe not today, but-'

"Okay, bye." Jake closed his phone and exhaled the huge breath that he had apparently been saving up.

"So what was that about?"

"Apparently our PR people have gotten together with Phil and they need to talk to us."

"Just me and you?"

He shrugged. "That's what I got out of it."

"I wonder what it is."

"I don't know, but knowing Randy, my PR person, It can't be good."

"Well, Elizabeth, doesn't have a lot of crazy ideas, but she does have her moments. When's the meeting?"

"At 3:00."

"Today?"

"Yeah…must be really important that it can't wait a day."

As Hannah was thinking about what it could be that they needed to talk to them about she twisted her lips into a weird position that made Jake laugh.

She looked up and he tried to stop. "What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just…you made a really funny face."

"Hey!" Hannah felt like throwing something at him so she quickly looked around her. She figured that the fork or knife could be potentially harmful and might be considered attempted murder, so she grabbed the roll sitting next to her and tossed it at the still laughing Jake. It hit his head and bounced off onto the floor.

"What was that for?" He asked still smiling.

"For laughing at me."

"Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"You did." She said as she grabbed another roll and began to butter it, looking down. She felt something hit her head and slide off onto her plate. She looked up at Jake who looked as if he had just done something and yet nothing at the same time. Hannah looked at her plate and saw a clump of butter that wasn't sitting there before. "Did you just flick butter at me?"

He shrugged. "What if I did?"

"Then I'd have to do this." She threw the buttered piece of bread at him, hitting him square in the nose. He pulled out a can of whipped cream that was for their ice cream desert, and sprayed it across the table getting it all over her clothes.

Hannah gasped. "I can't believe you just did that!" She looked really mad and Jake immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry." He said, in complete shock. She got up and walked over to the sink. She was mad, but not as mad as she was making it seem. Behind her Jake kept apologizing over and over. She grabbed a paper towel and turned the sink on, to try to get the stickiness of the whipped cream off of her. That's when she spotted the sprayer. She acted on impulse by pulling the sprayer out turning and spraying Jake in one quick motion. She released the lever and looked at the wet Jake Ryan standing in front of her.

"Whoops. Must've slipped."

"Okay, you know what, give me a hug and we'll call it truce."

"No. You're all wet."

"Well, you see," he said inching closer to her, "that's the point."

"Look, I agree on a truce, but I'm only shaking your hand."

"Okay, fair enough." He extended his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." She said as she grabbed his hand. She saw the evil smirk on his lips and immediately knew she had made a mistake, but before she could pull away he had grabbed her and gave her a hug. She still had the sprayer in her hand and reflexes made her hold the lever down, getting her and Jake even more wet.

She squealed and he let her go. She put the sprayer up and looked at herself. "Gosh, I'm soaked!"

"You? Look at me."

"I'm sorry. It was completely reflexes."

"Oh, I know. You wouldn't have purposely done that knowing you'd get wet in the process."

They both laughed.

Hannah looked at her watch. "We should probably be heading back soon. It's after 1:00 and I have to take a shower before the meeting."

"Alright. Let's go."


	5. Are You Serious?

**Hey guys, I'm SOOOOOOO incredibly sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've had this chapter written for a LONG time and I like to have at least one more chapter written than that's posted and I've been soooooo busy. I just started college and I've had other obligations. Then I had moved the chapter to an external Hard drive and I never had time to get it off of there until now, and I still have no more chapters written, but I figured I've waited long enough, so here's chapter 5 and I'm sorry it's so short but I don't know when I'll have time to update again.**

Hannah walked inside the meeting room of the hotel that Phil, the producer, was staying at. The meeting was just for Jake and Hannah so her dad found something better to do at home. She sat down next Jake because it was the only seat available and prepared herself for whatever Elizabeth, Randy, and Phil had cooked up.

"So, Hannah…Jake…I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here today." Phil asked. Hannah and Jake both nodded.

"Well, Hannah," Elizabeth spoke up, "You know, how we hoped that this movie would get you back into the public eye and increase concert membership." Hannah nodded nervously. "Well, last night's concert, was a considerable increase, but we need something better and this will help everybody in this room."

"We had this crazy idea," Randy started, "that you two could date."

There was a moment of silence before Hannah and Jake both started laughing.

"That's funny guys." Jake said. "So seriously, what'd you want to tell us."

Phil, Randy, and Elizabeth all exchanged looks; Hannah and Jake took a glance at each other; then Hannah spoke up. "You mean you're serious? You want me and Jake to date?"

"Yeah." Phil spoke up. "I mean, think about it. Anytime two celebrities date, they become the center of media attention. So that gives you publicity, it gives Jake publicity, it gives the movie that you two will be in publicity, which in turn, gives me publicity. It's perfect."

Hannah sat there for a second trying to process what they said.

"We'll think about it." Jake spoke up.

"Think about it?!" Hannah said, becoming enraged. "What do you mean 'think about it?! The answer's 'no'!"

"But Hann-" Jake tried, but was cut off.

"No buts!"

Jake smiled, "Let me talk to Hannah alone."

All Hannah could do was stare at Jake in disbelief as the three adults exited the room.

"Look Hannah, there could be a lot good that comes out of this."

"I can't believe you! You know, I thought I was wrong about you, but it turns out I was right all along. You're an egotistical jerk! All you care about is yourself and how popular you are. You don't care about all parties involved!"

Hannah got up and head towards the door.

"Hannah, wait!" Jake said as he got up.

Hannah turned around, stopped and looked him straight in the eye. "I can't believe I thought I liked you."

Jake froze, obviously hurt. Hannah kind of felt bad when she saw how much that comment upset him, but she was too upset herself. She turned around and kept walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

Jake was still too stunned to move. He heard the door open and the three adults walked back in.

"Where did Hannah go?" Elizabeth asked.

"She had to leave." He said.

"Did you two come to an agreement?" Phil asked.

Anger was building up inside of him. Now, he just wanted to get even. "Yes. We'll do it."

"That's great!" He heard somebody say. The three continued to talk to him but he wasn't listening; he was planning his next stage of attack.


	6. Best Friend Say What?

**Hey, here's chapter six. Am I losing readers? If you don't like it, I'll just stop posting.**

Miley stomped into the living room of her house and threw her wig off of her head. "The nerve of that guy!" she yelled.

"Did you have a nice day, bud?" Her father asked as he looked up from his place at the stove where he was fixing dinner.

"He just thinks he can answer for everyone. He didn't even ask how I felt in the matter!"

"We're having breakfast for dinner. How many pancakes do you want?"

"He's such an egomaniac! I hate him!"

"How do you want your eggs?"

"I can't believe they actually wanted me to date that guy!"

"Do you want your grits cheesy or- wait, date? Okay, you lost me."

Miley sighed deeply. "Elizabeth, Randy, and Phil decided that it'd be a good idea for Hannah and Jake to date to give everybody publicity. I said 'no' to begin with, but Jake says 'oh, we'll think about it'." She mimicked his voice then she let out a frustrated noise.

"You shouldn't let him get to you, babe."

"I know...You know, Dad...I'm not that hungry. I'm gonna go to bed."

Robby Ray watched his daughter walk up the stairs, hoping she would be okay.

Miley awoke the next day to her cell phone going off. _Lilly_.

"Hello?" Miley mumbled into the receiver.

"Oh my god! When were you going to tell me Hannah and Jake were together?!"

Miley shot straight up in bed. "Best friend say what?"

"You didn't know? How do you not know?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, it's all over the news."

"Urgh!" Miley grunted. "I got to go, Lilly."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Miley hung up, grabbed her Hannah phone, and flipped through the contacts until she found Jake's number. She pushed call and waited as the phone rang several times.

"Hello?" When Jake finally answered, he sounded as if he had just been woken up out of a sound sleep like Miley had.

"We're dating?!" She couldn't contain herself.

"Hannah? What?"

"What happened after I left the meeting yesterday?"

"Nothing. I left too."

"Well, now the whole world thinks we're dating. How did this happen?"

"I don't know! Let's just talk about this. If the whole world thinks we're dating, this is what everybody wanted anyway isn't it?"

"It's not what I wanted."

"Well, let's play it off for a few months. Then we can break up."

"Well, why can't we just break up now?!"

"How would that look, for us to be an item over night and all of a sudden break up?"

Miley thought about it. "Not very good." She sighed. "Okay, but only for two months."

"Sounds fair to me."

"Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Hannah."

Miley hung up. She grabbed her pillow, buried her face in it, screamed, then laid it back down.


End file.
